Rain
by Moinah
Summary: SS pairing. Chapter 3 is up! Enjoy!
1. Chapter 1

- Title: Rain 1/?  
  
- Author: Aubrey Felton  
  
- Email: tinkabelle_17@hotmail.com  
  
- Rating: PG-13 for now.  
  
- Spoilers/Timeline: N/A  
  
- Summary: So far S/S are leaving for a weeklong op in three cities in Italy: Rome, Naples, and Pompei.  
  
- Disclaimer: I do not own Alias or Sark (no matter how much I wish I owned Sark, but unfortunately it just isn't meant to be :'( oh well. Maybe some day...)  
  
- 'Ship: S/S *********************************************************************** Sydney Bristow was angry. And for good reason. She had been sitting on a bench in the pouring rain for almost 45 minutes now. It was dark out side, and she was mad, shivering, and wet. Soaked really.  
  
She was trying to keep herself busy by ranting about what an idiot she was for believing Agent Vaughn when he promised her earlier that day that he would have another agent retrieve her after yet another mission.  
  
Well, guess what? Mission accomplished on my part. On his...well that's another story. He is completely incompetent. My sitting here in the freezing cold is merely the living, breathing proof of it.  
  
"Unfortunately for me". She whispered the last part to herself quietly.  
  
Suddenly, a black Mercedes pulled up to the curb directly in front of her. The windows were so dark that they almost matched the colour of the sky above her.  
  
Feeling immediately anxious, Sydney was alert and ready before the car door had even been opened by the current occupant. She was alert and ready alright. Apparently being in the CIA for four years could do that to a person. Who would have thought it?  
  
She realizes who the driver of the car was before he opened the door. Before she could see him or he her. It was almost as if she could sense him. It has to be that precognitive awareness that comes along with her job. Occupational hazard she calls it. Or maybe it's a gift given by God.  
  
He turns when he steps out of the car.  
  
The only things she can see are his eyes. They're blue. Her new favourite colour. Effective now.  
  
He begins to speak to her. She holds up her hand before she hears too many words for her to handle. She knows that if they are spoken by him in his perfect British accent that she would be officially over. No more control for Sydney.  
  
His eyes are saying 'too bad'. They're shouting the words really.  
  
It's too much for her. She tried to turn around and walk away from him. She was too slow. Oh well. What's another wasted opportunity?  
  
He's immediately in front of her. He can sense when she decides to move. The same way she could sense that it was him in the car. They are linked somehow. He knows it. So does Sydney. The only difference is that she believes in denial. He, on the other hand, does not.  
  
He grips her wrist lightly. His eyes are pleading with her. She has never seen this side of him before. It scares her.  
  
She pulls her arm away from him.  
  
"Sark, I..."  
  
He lets her go without a word. He understands.  
  
She leaves. Decides she will find another way home.  
  
He retreats to his car still parked beside him. He is almost surprised to see it there; surprised that anything built on that street is still there. It seems strange to him now that anything besides he or Sydney can really exist the way it had before they met for the first time.  
  
He leaves. But not before he is certain that one of his employees will ensure her safe arrival home. He can offer her that - if nothing else. 


	2. Chapter 2

Sark, driving his black Mercedes again, pulled into the small parking space that was designated for him in the Credit Dauphine/SD-6 lot.  
  
He was actually nervous. Something you would not expect from someone like him. He mentally shook himself. He is always so calm and collected; never showing his emotions.  
  
'Today will not be the first day that I've had to hide my real thoughts from anyone', he thought.  
  
Then he saw her. Game. Over.  
  
Sydney was just walking into the building as Sark got out of his car. She was wearing another one of her boring, black business suits.  
  
'Why in God's name she chooses to wear those horrifying outfits to work, I'll never know'.  
  
Then he remembered something. With his smug look and icy cold eye features completely restored to his facial expression, he decides to approach her.  
  
"Ms. Bristow", he calls out to her.  
  
Sydney whirls around, hearing her name called.  
  
Recognition clouds her features and she barely suppresses a gasp. Images of the night before in the rain flash before her in a matter of seconds.  
  
He smirks when he notices her reaction to him.  
  
"I was just wondering if you completely prepared for our mission next week", he says quietly when he has caught up to her.  
  
"Our mission..."  
  
"Well, surely you remember, do you not"?  
  
"Obviously I don't, Mr. Sark. Perhaps you did not realize that when you were evaluating my facial expressions or having my every move watched 24/7", she retorts coolly.  
  
"I am sorry you feel that way. We are in any case, going to Italy next week. If I were you, I would be speaking to Sloane the moment I got inside this building".  
  
Sydney looked around, suddenly realizing that they were getting off an elevator and were already on the floor that she needed to be on.  
  
She turns to look at him. he rewards her with yet another smile that does not quite reach his eyes. They are cold. Frosted over; she assumes they always have been.  
  
"Yeah, well, I love you too, Mr. Sark". Then she gasps as she realizes the implications of what she said. Despite her sarcastic tone, she still wants to make sure that he understands exactly what she meant.  
  
He already knows what she is thinking. That figures. He always does, the bastard.  
  
"Have a nice day, Ms. Bristow. Say hello to your father for me".  
  
He then turns and walks away almost gracefully, leaving her fuming mad and ready to shoot the next person that tries to speak to her.  
  
Unbeknownst to her, Sark is chuckling as he walks away. He knows that he has won this round. However, he also knows that he has not won the entire war. He still needs to be a little wary around Sydney. She is still dangerous.  
  
He turns a corner and heads into his office to start the day.  
  
Sydney had already done the same. As he predicted she would to try to save face.  
  
He congratulates himself once more before getting to work and setting up another meeting with some dull, boring man that happens to be living in Italy. 


	3. Chapter 3

Sydney paced in her bedroom. She stopped suddenly, realizing that Francie or Will might hear her and come to see what was going on.  
  
She was scared. "An entire week with Sark - what am I going to do? This is completely insane. Why can't I just go with Dixon; he is perfectly capable.  
  
However, she knew she was just fooling herself. Sloane wanted the best on this mission. Sadly enough, even her father agreed with Sloane this time. They needed the best and Sark and Sydney were definitely the best. The man that they were going to be cozying up to required a lot of precaution. Oh sure, she could hold her own in a fight, but Mr. Sark was the planner, and, in spite of all other feeling towards him, she truly believed that he could probably get them out of any sticky situation if need arose.  
  
That was what she disliked. Marcus Dixon, intelligent as he was, just could not compare to one Mr. Sark, cold-blooded killer extraordinaire. It absolutely terrified her.  
  
"Sydney? Are you feeling alright?"  
  
She whirled around.  
  
"Will! Hey. What's up?"  
  
"Not a whole lot. You're not looking all that great yourself though; anything happen?"  
  
"I'm just a little nervous about my newest trip that's all."  
  
"You're nervous?" He said incredulously.  
  
"Yes, actually, I am - but only a little," she added quickly.  
  
"So where are you going?"  
  
"We're off to Italy - for a week." She lowered her voice. "I'm going with Sark."  
  
He visibly tensed.  
  
"Alone?"  
  
"Yes."  
  
"Are you INSANE?" He burst out.  
  
"Apparently I am. I tried to talk to Sloane, but he would not listen. He said that he trusted Sark and that I should too. You know I can't; especially after everything that has happened."  
  
Will simply stared at her.  
  
"But, hey, Will, maybe it will all go smoothly and according to plan. I mean, he won't try anything. Not when he knows what's going on with Sloane, who, by the way, trusts Sark enough to tell him everything about this mission before deciding to clue me in on a single detail pertaining to it!"  
  
"At least you'll get to see a beautiful country. I mean, you don't have to spend all of your time with him. Right, Sydney?" His voice rose a little. He sounded worried; not that she could really blame him.  
  
"That's the problem. We're posing as a newlywed couple. I am going to be pretending to be about 5 months pregnant. We'll be taking a two-week long honeymoon in Italy. We're going to leave at the end of the week because a supposed family member will conveniently get into a car accident so we will, so unfortunately, have to cut our trip short and fly back to the United States."  
  
"Really? And the fact that you're not five months pregnant poses no problem at all?"  
  
"I'll have to wear one of those pregnancy pillows that strap on under your clothing. Believe me, it is not my idea of a fun vacation. Thank God I don't have to be pregnant with Sark's child for real."  
  
She laughed at the thought despite her present mood.  
  
Will chose not to laugh with her. The idea positively irked him.  
  
She stopped laughing when she saw his expression.  
  
"Will? Hey. Will, relax. I was only joking. Besides, I heard laughing relieves stress or something like that."  
  
He gave her an odd look.  
  
"Anyways, I should probably start packing. My flight leaves tomorrow morning at 8:20am exactly."  
  
She all but shoved him out of her room.  
  
**************************************************************************** ******  
  
"Are you completely prepared for this, Ms. Bristow?"  
  
Sydney purposely ignored the question. "Remember our cover. I'm Anna Logan. Your name is Charles." She whispered to him sharply.  
  
"Ah, yes, how could I ever forget my beautiful new wife," he whispered.  
  
I'm blushing, she thought, mortified. I cannot believe this is happening.  
  
"Behave yourself," she whispered back.  
  
She felt one of his hands on her waist and barely resisted the urge to give in. To what, she wasn't really sure. Nor did she want to be thinking about it.  
  
"Are you quite alright, love?"  
  
"Yes, I'm fine. It's just hot out here. I need a drink. Badly."  
  
"Relax, Sydney, it can't be that bad. Besides your pregnant remember?" He smiles softly, gazing down at the protruding replication of a pregnant woman's figure. "There will be absolutely no drinking for you."  
  
"Oh? Just how much are you willing to bet, Mr. Sark?" She replied quietly.  
  
"Absolutely nothing," he whispered back to her.  
  
"So money's an object now?" She asks, her voice rising slightly.  
  
He sighed. "Sydney, money is always an object and nothing more."  
  
He watches her eyes widen slightly.  
  
She sighs.  
  
This trip was going to feel longer than she thought.  
  
Sark steered her towards his trademark black Mercedes. "Oh and by the way, SD-6 seems to have forgotten that married people wear rings on their fingers. I took the liberty of choosing a ring for you."  
  
He swiftly produced a black velvet jewelry box and opened it for her.  
  
The ring was gorgeous she had to admit. It possessed an elegant looking diamond set in a platinum band, surrounded by delicate rubies.  
  
Sydney watched as Sark took her hand in his and gently slid the ring on her slim finger. When his hand touched hers, her traitorous stomach did a flip.  
  
She could feel his eyes on her, but she couldn't bring herself to look up and meet his gaze.  
  
He used the tips of his fingers of his free hand to lift her chin, forcing her to look at him. "È bella," he murmured.  
  
Then he moved his hand away. "We still have a plane to catch, love."  
  
She realized he was right and abruptly pulled her hand away. Sark opened that passenger side door for her before calmly moving around the car to get in himself.  
  
She sighed again. This was most definitely going to be a long trip. She only hoped she could hold herself together for the duration of it. 


End file.
